Just Once More
by Katojiku
Summary: Takao decides to leave the basketball club in order to look after his younger sister as their parents are busy from work. Midorima suspects there's more to this story and will try everything he can to figure out what's wrong. MidoTaka. Rating may change in later chapters. Spoiler warning for those who aren't caught up with the manga.


The Shutoku basketball club was holding practice as usual that day. After facing utter defeat by the hands of Rakuzan High, they practiced twice as usual in hopes of defeating them in the coming year. Though, after that particular practice, Takao Kazunari had a small announcement to make.

"I'm sorry to be saying this right after that game against Rakuzan, but I'll be leaving the club due to problems that came up at home. Though our time has been short, it's been a pleasure playing with you all!" he declared with a serious face and a bow.

Many were shocked by this announcement, especially a certain green-haired ace. However, none of them voiced their concern to the silver-eyed teen and made a beeline to the locker room. After a quick shower, Takao dressed into his school uniform and sat down at the bench in front of his locker, waiting for everyone to leave before packing all of his things. Once the last person left, Takao emptied his locker as a vacant expression crossed his face. He left the locker room with his overstuffed duffel bag hanging off of his shoulder, not expecting to see Midorima Shintaro lingering outside those doors.

Midorima gazed at his basketball partner with a look of anguish on his face. "Why…? Why are you quitting the basketball club now?"

Takao was avoiding his gaze now. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan… Things became pretty complicated at home, and now I have to take care of my little sister."

"What about your parents?" The green-haired teen decided he did not like the look of sadness that spread across Takao's face right then.

"They're both really busy with work. I told you they're both doctors, right?"

"Wouldn't it be hard to live in that house without your parents around?" Midorima paused as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Why don't you two come to my house then? I'm sure Mother would understand your situation. That way, your sister would be looked after while you're at practice, right?"

Takao smiled, yet the brightness of his eyes dulled considerably. "Thanks, Midorima. But my parents insisted that I quit."

The use of his proper name made Midorima's blood run cold. Not once since Takao gave him that absurd nickname did the raven ever call him by his proper name. But hearing it from Takao now… Midorima couldn't bear it. His mind shut down on him just as Takao brushed past him while muttering a soft word of apology. It made Midorima cringe involuntarily. Where was the persistently cheerful Takao he used to know? Had something happened between him and his parents…?

Midorima turned and caught up with Takao with the help of his longer legs. "Takao, is everything alright? Are your parents being—?"

The raven cut him off shortly. "Everything's fine. There's nothing you need to worry yourself over, Midorima."

The taller teen recoiled once more before following after Takao. "There _is_ something, isn't there? Takao, please tell me."

Takao shook his head and continued walking. "It's nothing."

"Kazunari…" Midorima almost whined.

The shorter of the two nearly tripped; the name definitely caught his attention. "D-don't call me that."

Knowing he'd hit a weak spot, Midorima carried on. "Tell me what's wrong, Kazunari."

Takao sped up his walking pace, but the taller teen had no trouble keeping up with him. After a while, Takao stopped short and turned to Midorima. "Why should I tell you anyway? It isn't like you ever considered me a friend. I was just a nuisance to you, wasn't I?"

The taller boy's eyes widened. "That's not—"

"Don't lie!" Takao interrupted, voice cracking. "You were annoyed by my presence; I could tell you were. The way you looked at me said it all, Shin-chan!"

Midorima's jaw almost dropped open at Takao's outburst, and the poor shooting guard was rendered speechless. He couldn't think of anything to prove that Takao was wrong. It was true. Midorima _had_ looked at Takao with annoyance, but he never meant anything by it. That was just how Midorima was. Takao should at least understand that by now, but he apparently doesn't. With that thought in mind, Midorima felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"You hate me, don't you?" He could see the tears threatening to fall from Takao's eyes, and just when Midorima was about to reach out, the raven turned and ran from his reach.

"Takao…" Midorima took a step forward as if he were about to run after Takao but then stopped short.

"_You hate me, don't you?"_

The tall shooting guard lowered his outstretched hand, clenching it into a fist. "Bakao… How could I ever hate you?"

~O~o~O~

"Big bro, are you okay?" Himiko asked, looking awfully concerned after she saw Takao wiping at his face as he walked through the front door.

The older brother tried to smile despite his downcast mood. "Not really… but don't worry, okay? Big bro can handle it."

Himiko tilted her head. "Is it because you quit basketball to care for me?" She watched her brother's face falter before continuing. "You didn't have to do that… It's not like you owe our parents anything."

Takao remained silent for a while before opening his mouth to speak. "I feel like I _do_ owe them, Himi-chan. They're the ones who adopted me after all…"

The girl looked up to her brother with her wide, caramel eyes, a slight frown on her petite face. "Don't say things like that, big bro. You know they think of you as their own son."

Takao smiled, patting the girl's head. "Yeah, I know they do, but it still doesn't change a thing. I'll never be related to you guys by blood."

Himiko threw her arms around Takao's waist, her full height barely reaching his mid-torso. "Blood doesn't matter!" she exclaimed with a sob. "To me, you'll always be my real big bro!"

"Himi-chan… Thank you…" Takao said, hugging the girl close. Once he let go, the former point guard kissed her forehead. "Nothing happened on your way home today, right? From tomorrow on, I'll be the one picking you up from school."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay, big bro. As for your future decisions, choose whatever makes you happiest, okay? Don't try to please our parents all the time."

"Fine, fine… And how old are you again?" Takao asked jokingly.

Himiko pouted as she retorted, "I'm almost twelve!"

Takao laughed and drew his sister into a hug once more. "Sorry. You just look so cute when you talk to me like that. I love you, little sis." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be up in my room, okay? Knock on my door if you need help with anything. Oh! But before that… are you hungry?"

The girl shook her head. "Just a little."

"How about we eat a little snack then? Do grapes sound okay to you?" When Himiko nodded, Takao walked into the kitchen and got set to washing the grapes. "Do you have any homework you want to go over with me?"

Himiko shook her head. "No, but I'll ask you for help when I need it."

Takao nodded, handing his little sister a bowl of the freshly washed grapes. "Here you go. I'll start making dinner in a little bit, okay?"

Himiko thanked her brother and ran upstairs to her room in order to study. Sighing, Takao grabbed his own bowl of grapes and turned to the stairs when the doorbell sounded. He gave the front door a confused look, as he wasn't expecting any company at all that day. Upon opening the door a crack, Takao was surprised to see the green-haired shooting guard, who was scowling down at him.

"Shin-chan… What are you doing here? Didn't we just talk ten minutes ago?" Takao inquired, obviously not wanting to speak with Midorima at the moment.

"I wanted to continue our conversation," Midorima replied in a stoic manner, pushing his way inside since Takao was reluctant to budge from the door.

"There's nothing left to discuss," Takao shot back, sighing when the taller teen pushed past him. "Just tell me what you want and quickly leave."

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Let's start with what you'd last said to me. I don't hate you, Takao. To be honest, I actually l—"

"No, Midorima. Don't say it. Please don't make that mistake. There's nothing I can give back to you," Takao said, squeezing his eyes shut at the lie he'd just obviously told. Midorima really did have feelings for him. The raven was glad for that fact, but Takao didn't want to hear those words come out of Midorima's mouth because he knew his resolution would waver. Takao wouldn't be able to move on from their complicated relationship then.

"Takao…" From the tone of the taller male's voice, Takao could tell Midorima was hurt.

Takao made himself continue, digging down into a deeper hole of regret and self-loathing. "You're special to me, but I'm afraid I can't return those feelings you harbor for me, Midorima."

"Even so, won't you still give me a chance? I… I want to be with you, Takao," Midorima pleaded.

The raven shook his head, looking Midorima in the eye. "I'm sorry. The two of us just aren't meant to be."

The green-haired teen frowned. "But our signs are compatible. Either Oha Asa is completely wrong, or you're telling a horrible lie."

Takao's temper flared a little, causing him to raise his voice. "Do you really believe in that horoscope crap?"

If Midorima was surprised about Takao's outburst, he didn't show it. "Oha Asa has always been reliable in the past."

"So what? A stupid horoscope shouldn't control what type of person someone should fall in love with! Are you stupid, Midorima?"

"Horoscopes merely predict what could happen, Takao. It all depends on whether the source is reliable or not. Oha Asa has been the most reliable so far."

Takao opened his mouth to fire another insult back at Midorima, but a small, feminine voice interrupted him. "Big bro? I hear yelling. Is everything okay?"

The raven whirled around, spotting his younger sister standing at the foot of the stairs. "Himi-chan! I'm sorry. Did I disrupt you?"

The girl shook her head. "I was just wondering what all the yelling was about. Is everything okay?"

Takao smiled, not wanting his sister to worry. "Everything's alright. I'm sorry for making you come down here and interrupt your studying."

Himiko gave her brother a smile. "It's okay, big bro. I'm going back up to study now." Before doing so, the girl turned to Midorima and bowed. "It's nice seeing you again, Midorima-san, but please refrain from arguing with my brother. He is facing a difficult time right now, and I wouldn't want to see him get even more stressed." That having said, the small girl left the room.

Takao then turned to Midorima, his smile dropping from his face. "Let's step outside. I don't want to do that to Himi-chan again."

Hearing Takao refer to his little sister like that only gave Midorima a deep sense of envy. Until recently, that was how Takao referred to the green-haired shooting guard, and Midorima suddenly felt alienated. There was something very serious going on with his basketball partner, and Midorima was going to find out _now_. "Yes, I think it would be wise to step outside," the shooting guard replied, grabbing Takao by the arm and dragging him outside.

Takao almost yelped. Midorima's grip was strong, and it was getting to the point where it was twisting his arm. "Mi… Shin-chan, that hurts…"

The taller teen lets go and takes him by the shoulders instead. "Takao, just give me a chance." When the raven didn't respond, Midorima sighed and began using Takao's first name once again. "Kazunari, please say something to me. At least… tell me what's wrong."

The raven merely averts his gaze from him. "It's nothing that concerns you, Midorima."

Midorima flinched. _Again with the name… and what's with that tone? It sounds so harsh. It's not like him at all…_ "Of course it concerns me, Bakao. Back then, even if it wasn't a spoken agreement, we promised to play basketball together and become the best players in Japan. Have you thrown all of that away?"

The raven shrugged both hands off his shoulders, completely turning away this time and facing his house. "Maybe I have. Are you done talking, Midorima? If you are, I'll be going back inside. And in the future… don't try to talk to me again, okay?" It was easy for Takao to keep his voice from wavering, especially when he wasn't looking at Midorima's face when he said those words. It was easy, but his heart was in utter turmoil.

Upon stepping inside his house again, Takao headed straight for his bedroom and locked himself inside. He flung himself onto his bed and mentally kicked himself over what he'd just done to his beloved ace. _This is it…_ he thought. _There's no going back now._

* * *

**asdfghjkl I keep starting more fanfics, and I really need to stop. D: but I couldn't help starting this one because I really adore this pairing a lot! I'm still working on the next chapter for my Durarara fic, if anyone's been wondering about that. No matter how many times I tried typing it up, I just wasn't satisfied with how it was coming along. Updates are going to be a bit slow because of college stuff, so keep a lookout for an update whenever it comes! :D**

**Oh, and I only thought up Himiko's name at the spur of a moment. I have no idea what Fujimaki-sensei intends to name her, but I thought giving her a name would at least be easier to give her some sort of personality.**

**Also, please send in reviews for this work or any of my other ones if you've read them. Your reviews are the main source of my motivation and will help me finish up these stories faster! :DD**


End file.
